What Happens After the End?
by Nevermore's Light
Summary: The End of the world is over, petty crime has returned. Raven doubts the goodness of her intents, and believes that Trigon will always be a ruling part of her. RobRae
1. Chapter 1

This is the first chapter...the others will be at least three pages, this one is one page long. Sorry about that. I **do not** own the teen titans although I have sighted them on several occaisions, rockin' out with elvis...

The rooftop was cold, the midnight air was about three degrees warmer but the amethyst eyed girl lay upon the roof, impassive gaze not belying the fact that she was freezing. The end of the world had come and passed, the world was saved, and petty crimes no doubt would rise up in a few days. The girl did not hear the roof door open, did not hear the tiptoeing footsteps and did not hear a green and red clad Boy Wonder come to settle beside her laying form. Only the touch of his gloved hand to hers alerted her to the presence of her most trusted teammate.

"Yes?" her voice was strained but otherwise unexpressive. A pained expression would have been seen in the team leader's eyes had the thin strip of rubber not been covering the upper half of his face. He wondered why she still acted as though they always had to have a reason for speaking to her, that they wouldn't just need the calming feeling of her presence.

"Quite a day…" he mused, and she sat up, pushing strands of dark hair behind her ears. The were stubborn and fell back before her face, Raven made no move to pursue them further.

"Yes." She used the same word she had greeted him with, limiting the conversation greatly. Her hand was pulled from his reach and she examined it, as though it were scalded.

"Are you okay?" He persisted, knowing that she did not want to speak. She could have done anything. Could have flown from the building, could have stood and walked back downstairs, could have phased through the floor directly into her own room. Instead, Raven surveyed him and clicked her tongue uncomfortably.

"Fine." She answered and stood, brushing off her cloak. "Well, its late…very late I think I'm-"Robin stood as well and began to speak.

"Its over, Raven. Over. He's gone." Robin said, a look of pity on her face. Raven wanted to hit him. Pity…pity was the only emotion she never wanted to evoke in someone.

"Stop…saying…that." He had said it since they had arrived home. Whatever Trigon was, she wouldn't be alive without him, wouldn't have met the Titans. His existence was bittersweet. Her voice quavered slightly as she spoke.

"Raven, he can't do anything to hurt you any-" Robin was surprised when she gave a shriek.

"Stop!" she screamed, a wave of telekinetic energy pushing him away from her. She was horrified to notice that a type of fear could be seen in his expression. Fear of her. "Because whatever I do…I destruct." She murmured inaudibly before taking flight. She raised her voice to inform Robin-"I'll be back in a bit…don't wait up."


	2. Chapter 2

Boy Wonder adjusted his mask and sat back down on the cold surface. A cocky smile appeared on his face at her last words.

"Riiight." He whispered and lay back, trying to grasp what she had been thinking about. Her thoughts always seemed to be shrouded in mystery, he had begun to dig, try and find why she hid them so but in the end, her mind was far more complex than his. She knew his emotions, his past, his thoughts with no effort and he could not even begin to guess why she would not smile.

Raven landed soundlessly on the dew damped park grass, muttering softly to herself.

"Should have brought Nevermore." She said, shaking her head. Some things needed to be dealt with, like her screaming emotions, begging to rise to the surface now that Trigon had been destroyed. Even though Trigon was gone, her emotions could still wreak havoc upon the city, she could still destroy. Robin said it was over, but in truth, as long as she lived, it would never be over.

That thought scared her most of all, that some vigilante Trigon hater would realize that half of Raven was him, she was partly that hated demon, and that she would be destroyed by the very people she had protected. She feared that to survive, she would have to defend herself against her beloved city, her new home. Raven could not bear the thought of destroying more people, more homes.

Her gaze rose to meet the weary eyes of another rather intelligent being. Aqualad stood, drenched in seaweed and smelling of the tide. Raven thought fleetingly that he had brought bad news and then wondered why she had not noticed him before.

"Deep thought?" Aqualad said, a smile playing on his handsome features. Raven laughed dryly and nodded. The black haired boy leaned against a tree nearby and pulled some seaweed from his hair. "Talk?" his sentence was as long as it needed to be.

"No." Ravens reply came harshly. She had never been indirect with the Atlantian for they were by nature empathetic. His brows rose but he merely shrugged.

"It's been quite a week, then." He continued, not looking her directly in the eye.

"Do not pry, Atlantian." Raven snapped and walked a few paces away from him. Aqualad sighed and pushed off from the tree to follow her. "I merely want to-"

"Help…everyone wants to help me, Atlantian, no one can. Only I can help myself and I'd thank you kindly to leave matters of my mind to my mind." She looked down, regretting her last statement, but would never admit it. "I'd better get back to the tower; Robin will be waiting for me." She turned and flew off into the night for the second time, leaving another young man smiling sadly at her.


End file.
